goatcityfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Fun-Land
Hell Risen *A portal opens in the sky and the worst villains that the new and old Z-Fighters have faced, pour out of it* Narkaroth Hercule City is mine. Hank '*Appears with Joka* Alright then, claim what you want. First come, first serve. *Chuckles, then goes SSJ and proceeds to rampage Fun Land* ''Six months pass, much of Earth is in ruins, entire cities gone, most of Earth's residents that survived hide now 'Hank '*On a mountain of cars, and rubble, he sits on a throne overlooking the mass mayhem and only grinning* '''Narkaroth -drives his hand into the chest of a human, the person's body disappearing a few seconds later- Hank 'I'm growing bored waiting for them, one more month, if they don't arrive, we send this planet to oblivion. '''Jökä: ' *Appears next to Hank and Narkaroth* Well everyone is having fun. Including me. But onto important matters. *Leans against a destroyed wall, which slowly crumbles* I've been working on a new device, a quite important one. This thing. *Picks up a purple-glowing cube from his pocket* might be able to control the human mind, maybe even it's soul. But more importantly...*The wall crumbles and I raise the cube upwards creating a purple light explosion which immobilizes the wall* I control gravity. '''Narkaroth Their souls? Give it to me. Jökä: 'There's a backdraw. It isn't finished. It can backfire at any moment and suck the users soul in. So don't think it's all good. 'Narkaroth Ha! You think I have a soul? Jökä: '*Points the cube against Narkaroth in a challenging way* Wanna find out? 'Narkaroth Your invention. Why don't you try it? Jökä: '*The cube starts glowing and an aura surrounds it, fizzing and cracking. It soon creates a purple lightning that hits Narkaroth, but to no avail. After a while, it powers down.* Damn. Seems you were right, Mr.Soulless. Well, Imma try it on someone who does have a soul. Perhaps a Saibaman? 'Narkaroth Do as you see fit. Jökä: '*Summons a Saibaman who arrives to them. Jökä then fires the cube, hitting the Saibaman with full effect. It's soul is sucked into the cube, before it creates a deafening explosion* Whoa....Seems it worked. *Puts away cube* 'Hank ...That's nice, should I be interested? Jökä: 'Why not? Oh right, I forgot. * Jökä fires a white lightning which hits Narkaroth* Enjoy the Saibamans soul. In any case, you could use a weapon or two. The question is: '''Are '''you interested? 'Hank Yes... Would I be able to absorb souls with it? Jökä: 'That's what I made it fo--What the...*picks out the cube. It is pulsating brightly and emitts lightning. Jökä places it down, before it seemingly bursts too life* GET AWAY! 'Hank I swear if it's broken... Jökä: '*As quickly as the machine sparked to life, it died again. Jökä picks it up.* Well, I found the thing that broke it. See that thing? We won't be able to use it for a long time. I'll need help. *Walks towards my base* Imma need 4..no, 6 soldiers. Send them to my place! *IT's away* 'Hank ...What? Ugh nevermind Narkaroth I want a quarter of the energy. Hank ...Alright, the clown also gets a quarter, I'll have the rest ---- A few day has passed, and now Jökä has returned. Jökä: 'So now I fixed it. Who wants power? 'Hank We do... Narkaroth We should start with the Cold family. They will be the easiest to subdue. Hank 'Yes... Let's go 'Narkaroth -puts a hand on Hank's shoulder- Hank '*Grabs Joka and uses IT* '& Cooler -standing across from each-other, both in fifth forms- Narkaroth It seems we're interrupting something. Jökä: 'How lovely! 'Hank '... *Goes SSJ3* Found a use for you two, you won't be on the Battlefield though *Grins* 'Cooler Let us save our squabble for later, Brother. Time to prove our strength. Frieza Very well. Jökä: 'I'll have to give my all. Why not spice it up? *Lightning streams down on my body, transforming me into my over-charged form* Who gets who? 'Hank 'I'll get Frieza... *Walks toward him and stops facing him* ...I always give my opponent the first move, go ahead. 'Fireza -hurls a Destructo Disk at Hank- Cooler -teleports in front of Narkaroth and punches- Narkaroth -catches the fist- Remember, just subdue them. We need them alive for their energy. Hank '*Flips over it and fires a Big Bang Attack* '[Frieza] -fires a Deah Beam at it- Cooler -tries to kick Narkaroth- Narkaroth -catches it- It might not even be worth the effort to gather their energy. Hank '*Flys at him, firing ki blasts, then clashes with him, throwing a barrage of kicks and punches* 'Frieza -an afterimage disappears, then Frieza uses You Might Die This time!- Hank 'Damn it 'Fireza -thrashes him around, then elbows him into the ground- *An explosion occurs and Hank is nowhere in sight* Frieza Well, well, brother, it looks like you could use some help. Cooler B-BE QUIET! Hank '*Crashes down on Frieza with tremendous speed, creating a crater and shaking the ground for miles* 'Frieza -lying in the crater- I think I peed a little... Narkaroth Use the cube now, Hank. Hank '... *Stands next to Frieza with the cube* ...Goodbye Frieza *Fires the cube at him* 'Frieza -the red dots fade from his eyes, and his head falls back- Narkaroth Now Cooler. Cooler WAIT! NO! Take my Armored Aquadron instead! Hank 'We'll take them too, but first you... *Fires the cube at Cooler* 'Cooler -red dots fade, then he falls back- Several hours later, the trio are flying to Broly... Narkaorth I have to say, Janemba and Hirudegarn provided a nice ammount of energy. Hank '*Grinning* Yes, and now the Legendary Super Saiyan... This should be fun 'Narkaroth You want to make this fun, you might not want to even go Super Saiyan 2. Hank '*Laughs* Alright, I'll just go Super Saiyan *Goes SSJ* 'Babadi Oh? You two are back? What do you want? Hank 'The Legendary Super Saiyan *Fires the cube at Babadi* 'Babadi -pupils fade, then he falls over- Broly -laughs, now unrestrained by a master, then charges at Jack- Hank '*Eyes widen and he throws the cube to Narkaroth without shifting his eyes from Broly, then he flys at Broly, punching him in the chest* 'Broly -reels back, coughing up blood, then punches back- Hank *Catches his fist, being pushed back a little, then flings it away and uppercuts Broly* Broly -steps back, grabbing his face, then fires an Eraser Cannon at Hank- Hank *Fires a FPEW* Broly -the Eraser Cannon is overwhelmed, then the beam hits his arm as he tries to dodge, blowing it off- Hank Should've stayed in base... *Runs up to Broly and jumps at him, kicks him into the ground* Broly -smashes into the ground, making a crater- Hank ...Narkaroth, the cube Narkaroth -fires the beam at Broly- Broly -reverts to base as his energy is drained, then dies- Narkaroth -fires a white bolt of lighting from the cube, hitting the three of them and dividing Broly's energy between them- Hank *Laughing grows to maniacal laughter, then he stops* ... Now we are unstoppable Bear's energy as a Super Saiyan 4 is suddenly felt.... Narkaroth What the hell....?! Hank ...Urgh, doesn't matter, he will not stop us Narkaroth His energy has increased substantially, and it feels like there's that Xicor person...No...wait, Two Xicors...What the hell? Hank Two? ... *Grins* Jökä: '''That's just prime. '''Hand over the cube. Otherwise it'll break. And Hank, if we boost your energy, we might just be able to make you a perfect opponent for Bear. Hank *ITs to the heroes, then back a few minutes later with a very surprised face* Jökä: After a brief struggle with Narkaroth, he has got the cube back.* What is it? Narkaroth How will the damn cube break with me and it won't with you? Jökä: 'Because you're squeazing it too damn hard. 'Narkaroth We're equal in strength. Hank '...I drained one of the "Xicor's" but... *Still with a shocked face* ...Nevermind '''Jökä: '''It's gonna need to rest. It's overheated. Give it a day. Meanwhile, I suggest we prepare for the Z-figher's arrival. 'Hank '...We're the most powerful beings in the universe, what preparation would we need and how would we prepare anyways? 'Narkaroth We need none. Jökä: 'Don't be overconfident. We '''need '''workforce. Soldiers. Soldiers that we have killed. Mechanical soldiers, perhaps? I also suggest we make the world our battlefield. You know, hidden guns and mortars here and there. 'Hank 'Meh fine 'Narkaroth Guns and explosives? Against Saiyans? Jökä: 'Ki-powered, of course. I'll try some sort of energy source. Worst case, Earth explodes. 'Hank 'Not necessarily a bad case *Smirks* 'Narkaroth What if their home being destroyed gives one of the Saiyans incentive to avhieve the next level of their forms? What if that happens wide-scale? They have how many Saiyans in their army? Hank '...Meh, millions, besides, they'll be here before that happens. 'Narkaroth Whatever you say, but when Frieza was alive he survived a planet-destroying Explosion. How many times more powerful are we than Frieza was then? Jökä: 'Is that doubt I hear in your voice? 'Hank 'Frieza doesn't even compare to us. 'Narkaroth And yet he still survived a planet blowing up. It seems stupid to me to expect the Saiyans to be killed by one. Hank 'Eh fine, Earth stays 'Narkaroth Smart. Hank 'Yeah... It's checkup time, they're taking too long, I'll be back *Uses IT* 'Hank '*Reappears* '''Jökä: ': Yeah, well I'm off. Gonna get to work. Maybe not with turning a city into a battlefield, but power sources. That way we'll...have unlimited cube-power, if everything works out fine. *Disappears* '''Narkaroth What now? Hank: ...I don't know, we keep waiting? Several hours pass, then Bear appears in front of Hank with IT Bear ... Hank ...Finally, you didn't bring the others? Bear ... -goes SSJ4, then teleports to Hank and knees him- Hank *coughs blood, then goes SSJ3 and kicks him away* Fine, I won't waste time either *Charges at him* Bear -fires a Begone! at him, then ITs beside him and kicks at him- Lau the G and Laura: *Arrive* John: *lands* Hank *Hit by Begone which burns his gi, then catches a kick and strikes him in the knee, he teleports to a distance* Two against one, I didn't think you'd play fair... *Teleports in front of him, punching him in the jaw, then kicking him in the chest* Bear -catches the kick, then thrown him into the ground and punches at his head- Hank *Uses Explosive Wave, creating a crater, then he stands up and holds his head* Ugh, both of you are hurting my head *Fires a FPEW at Bear* Jacqueline *Arrives with Aphida and Teddy* Aphida Okay, now we go and- Narkaroth] You three aren't going anywhere. John: *gets out of Pod with space armor on* Bring it Nakaroth. Narkaroth -fires a FPEW at Aphida- Aphida -goes SSJ2, barely dodging it- Bear -smacks the FPEW aside, then charges at Hank- Hank *Charges a Big Bang Attack, then charges at Bear, hurling it at him before piledriving him* Jacqueline *Goes SSJ and regroups next to Aphida* ...We need to work together of course. John: Jacqueline, Aphida do you guys have a plan? Lau the G:'Bear need any help? 'Bear -stands up, Gi partially burned off, ignoring them, then fires a Masenko at Hank- Narkaorth -teleports in front of John- You need to be alive to make a plan. Teddy -hurls a Ki blast at Narkaroth- Narkaroth Such stupidity. -turns towards Teddy, charging another FPEW- Aphida -turns to Jacuqline- Fusion? Jacqueline I guess *Shrugs* Hank *Narrowly dodges it, then teleports quite a distance away though still visible and draws his hands to his sides, charging energy, the ground cracking under him* Lau the G:*To Cuco* Us too kid! Cuco:'''Alright then! *Flies away from everyone a bit far with Lau* '''John: Great yeah go ahead fuse I will just hold off THIS 500 POUND KILLER FUCKING DEMON! Aphida GOOD LUCK! & Jacqueline -land beside each-other, a few meters apart- FU! SION! HA! -light envelops the two- Bear KAAAAAMEEEEEHAAAAAMEEEEE..... Narkaroth -tilts his head at the two- Hank *Still charging* FFFIINNAALLL... Japhida *Standing there with a smirk and goes SSJ2* Lau, Cuco, waiting for you. *Fires a FPEW* Lau the G:*Grins* Ya got it! Cuco and Lau the G:'FUUUUUU! SIONNNN! HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *Light envelopes the two* '''Cuco the G:'HAAAAA! *Goes Super Saiyan 2* Come on JAPHIDA! I assume that's what you'd call yourself. *Fires a Big Bang Attack* 'Laura:'Hey Cuca maybe we could do that! 'Cuca:'Eh, alright sure! '''John: *looks at Japhida* Mother of god Narkaroth] -fires his FPEW at Japhida's- Japhida *As the beams collide, she puts more power into it, pushing it forward* COME ON LACO OR WHATEVER YOU'RE CALLED! SOME HELP?! Hank FLLAAASSSHHH!!!!!!!!!!! *Fires a massive beam* Cuco the G: NARK, DID YOU FORGET ABOUT MY BIG BANG ATTACK?! John *goes super sayain* SPECIAL BEAM CANNON! *fires a SBC at Narkaroth* & Teddy -fire Kamehamehas at Narkaroth- Narkaroth -teleports behind Japhida and punches- Bear HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! -fires it at the Final Flash- Japhida *Knocked forward a bit, she spins and kicks him in the jaw, then fires a Big Bang Attack at his chest* Hank *His Final Flash collides with the Kamehameha, rupturing the ground, the beams are at a stalemate at first* Cuco the G: *Combines own Big Bang Attack with Japhida's* Brocc: *Flies beside Bear* The only way I can help. *Goes Super Saiyan 2 and fires a large blast* Cuca and Laura: *Fly beside Bear and each fire a Final Crash and Explosive Demon Wave* John: *runs to bear* Not this time Hank *fires a Big Bang attack* Bear -stops the Kamehameha, then does an explosive wave as the Final Flash hits- Narkaroth -dashes to the side, then charges at her with a fistful of Ki- [Hank *Looks in confusion* ...PFFT AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *Flys at him and does a frontflip, slamming down his foot on Bear's head* Brocc: Fox, I mean Bear! What are you doing?! Cuco the G: *Flies in between Japhida and Narkaroth* Heh! *Counters ki fist with my own* John: WHAT THE HELL BEAR! Bear ... -catches the foot, not letting go- Narkaroth -kicks upwards- Hank ... HAA! *Uses Explosive Wave* Japhida *Flys at Narkaroth quickly, ramming into his chest with her fist* Cuco the G: Let's finish the bastard! *Keeps hitting Narkaroth* Narkaroth -starts bleeding from the wounds- Bear -uses his own Explosive Wave, not letting go- Hank LET GO FOOL! *Fires ki blasts at his face* Japhida *Flys up into the air and charges a Final Kamehameha* Cuco the G: LET'S FINISH THE BASTARD! *Grinning while charging a Final Demon Wave* Narkaroth -charges a FPEW in both hands- Bear -slams him to the ground, places his foot on his chest, then throws his hand back- I'LL KILL YOU QUICKLY! Hank *Eyes grow grey* AGH YOU WILL NOT DEFEAT ME!!!! *Holds head then starts punches Bear's leg* Japhida *Fires the Final Kamehameha* Cuco the G: HUAAHHHHHHHH! *Fires blast* Narkaroth -fires the FPEWs at each of the blasts- Bear -his leg cracks and blood runs down it, but he stomps harder on Hank's chest, then thrusts his hand forward, firing a Begone!- Hank *Eyes widen before he dissapears in the Begone!* Cuco the G: HAAAAA *Puts more power into it* DIE YOU DAMN MONSTER DIE! *Laughs* Narkaroth -gets engulfed by the two waves of energy- Japhida *Smiles and flys down to where he was* Cuco the G: I think he's still alive... *Thoughts: Hm.. we have about I think 13 minutes left...* Bear -kneels on top of Hank, then hits him with a right hook, then a left, then another right...- Hank *Being pummeled in the crater* N-NO *Interrupted by the punching, his eyes finally fade to the color white, and his red pupils go brown, while he lays there taking the hits* Japhida Hello? Narky? Still breathing?